Freakin' Pustules, Man
by selachophobia
Summary: Very small one-shot: Stiles has a volcano on his face and wants to spare his wolf-man of having to see how utterly disturbing it is. But Derek really couldn't care less about some pimple. He just wants to "get weird" with his favorite human :) Rated for some language, but it's all pretty harmless nonsense, with some smooches!


**AN: My face is breaking out because college/life is hard. Then I was mad at actors because they never have pimples. Then I thought "What if Stiles or Derek had acne? Would they still be hot?"… The answer is yes, of course. But still. So now I have written a (_very_) little something about attractive boys with normal-human-being pimples. Enjoy? :D**

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap… Tap… BANG!<em>

That last noise made Stiles actually growl and throw his pillow at his window. "Go away!" he grumbled and drew the sheets over his head.

He could hear the muffled, but still completely exasperated, voice of his favorite wolf-man. "Stiles. Open up."

"You're a freakin' werewolf! I'm surprised you didn't just unlock the window already with your insane powers or whatever. Seriously, just leave, I don't want you to be here right now."

There was a muffled snort, and then Derek said, "Yeah, I'm a _werewolf_, not Jason Bourne." Then Stiles heard the sigh that meant he was getting closer to shattering a window or two, breaking down some doors, all that manly Alpha crap. "What's wrong with you anyway? You only lock the window when you decide we aren't talking. So let me in, or I'll bite you, and not in the fun kind of way."

Stiles liked it when Derek used multiple sentences. It started around the time they became a… thing? Boyfriends? Whatever. He thought it was adorable, the way Mister Alpha would ramble when he thinks he's in trouble. He just didn't understand why everyone got annoyed when _he_ rambled on and on, but somehow Derek got away with it. But this time, Derek wasn't in trouble. This was all on Stiles.

When he didn't answer back, the wolf grumbled, then apparently jerked the window up hard enough to break the lock. Stiles threw the sheet off and jumped out of bed. "Are you insane? Ugh, I don't even know if I can fix this. God, Derek, you can't go around breaking shit in my house!"

He was all up in Derek's face, not totally furious, but pretty annoyed. Then he remembered why he didn't want to see his wolf-man. With a gasp, Stiles quickly turned around and ran for the bed to cover up again.

Derek stomped over and tugged at the sheet. "_What_.. is.. _wrong_ with.. you?" He let go of it, after a short tug-of-war battle.

"You know, it sucks for guys when we get pimples, because girls can just slather on makeup to make it look at least not unbearably disgusting. Why can't they just make a genderless pimple coverer so that we can all have flesh toned bumps instead of red volcanoes on our faces? Or, better yet, just make one magical cream that gets rid of pimples forever and ever!" He babbled from under his makeshift shield.

There was a pause. "Pimples? What?" Stiles could practically see Derek's beautiful (unblemished) face all scrunched up in bewilderment. It happened often enough with him.

"Ugh! I don't want you to see my freakin' pustules, man! I love you too much for you to have to witness my hideousness!"

"Stop being such a drama queen. Now get out of that bed and come here, or else you're not getting any tonight."

Stiles revealed his eyes as he lowered his shield. They were wide as he said incredulously, "You would still do hottie hotness with me, _willingly _and_ knowing _what you know? You freak!" Derek smirked. "On second thought…"

He jumped up and ran for his wolf-man, leaping onto him like a monkey. There was some serious kissing involved until Derek pulled back to look at Stiles.

"It's really not that bad. God, you're something else, you know that?" He leaned back in for a quick peck. But Stiles groaned and threw a hand over his chin.

"Don't look at it! I freakin' hate you for having, like, glorious skin and all, while I have to deal with teenage acne when I'm an adult now and shit!"

"Oh, now you're an adult? Because I could've sworn earlier I saw a little girl crying in her bed because she wasn't feeling pretty." When Stiles opened his mouth to argue, Derek just talked over him, "Whatever, I don't give a shit whether or not you have a pimple or a million pimples. I love you, so shut up and let's get weird."

Stiles burst out laughing. "You _know_ that gets me every time. God, I love you."

They happily continued making out, forgetting all about some stupid pimple. Well… until Derek touched it when he was caressing Stiles' face, making Stiles moan—but not in the good kind of way.

Whatever. The rest of the night was _totally_ hottie hot!

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Duuuuumb. But I feel better now :) I would seriously love it if someone told me "I love you, so shut up and let's get weird." Um, <em>hell<em> to the _yes_! Lol sleep deprivation!**


End file.
